Eternity
by spidermonkey-09
Summary: 6 days later the Cullen's and family move to England and face the challenges England has to offer to them.all cannon pairings and more English covens are my own the rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer. sounds way better than this summary PLEASE READ & REVIEW


Eternity

I own nothing. This is all Stephanie Meyer and without her this would not exist so Steph thank you for creating the Twilight Saga and thank you for not letting me be a social reject anymore... Omg I sound so sad anyway lol I'm joking about the above. And erm well enjoy....

Chapter one

(Bella's POV)

It had been 6 days since that fateful night, 6 nights of pure bliss and happiness, and my 19 year old self still couldn't come to grips with forever. This was what that was forever, eternity with the only man I have ever needed.

The Cullen's, every time I heard this it made me smile it made me think of my stunning, tantalizing tempting husband of mine. Edward Cullen we had met less than 4 years and it's the beginning of my forever, yes I mean forever as we, the Cullen's, are vampires. My family means everything to me and I would do anything to protect them anything to stop hurt happening that's what I took from my human life the power to stop hurt to stop unwanted attentions hitting my loved ones. Being a vampire means beauty and unwanted attention from humans who could cause problems with erratic thoughts or flittering emotions or even just their smell of mouth-watering blood pulsing throughout their veins pumping faster anytime a mere mortal looks at the alluring creatures that I had become less than 2 months ago.

We currently hold a permanent residence in Forks, Washington as this is perfect conditions for a whole family of vampires but considering our immortal state we would have to move and pretty soon according to my know 'foster' father in law Carlisle he suggests we move. But how can I move when my real father wants me to stay this is my main reason why I cannot leave. even though it has only been 6 days since we last had our brawl with the Volturi its made the pale faces very suspicious and Carlisle doesn't seem to like it that so he decided to hold a meeting which is where I am sat now staring at my family. To my right my daughter Renesmee and her imprint Jacob. Next came my sister-in law Alice and her husband Jasper. Then Rosalie and Emmet sat at the end were Carlisle and Esme. Sat next to me on my left holding my hand was my true love Edward, who kept a wither eye on Jacob who seemed to be getting more attached to our daughter day by day.

Carlisle waited for Alice to nod making my daughter's heart beat faster.

"As you all know. The pale faces are noticing with Bella's change and Nessie was spotted the other day" a few of us nodded "now I know we can't imagine leaving but we need to" Carlisle concluded

At this silence fell through the room, now I knew it was coming but not this soon how I can even leave I do not wish to think on it. It was my baby that spoke first

"Granddad, when you say we who do you mean?" she asked with a curious face.

Carlisle's shocked face looked around. Alice the little future seeing pixie decided to speak up when no- one else decided to.

"All of us" she murmured just loud enough for all of us to hear "we all do Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth and Jacob move with us." She looked around eyes wide

"Where to Alice?" Esme asked

"England"

Gasps and murmurs of agreement came from the group. My still heart was torn. Edward looked at me I felt a wave of calmness from jasper.

"Bella?" his velvet voice asked "it's about time we told Charlie." I nodded at this "I mean he must know already about Leah, Seth and Jacob. Sue has had to have told him by now"

"He's right bells" my head whipped around towards the sound of my father's voice. I was so wrapped up in what was happening I didn't even hear the sound of my father's heartbeat.

"Dad?" my voice cracked

"I know all about you guys and I'm not scared Bella if I was I wouldn't be here telling you me and sue are ready to leave whenever you guys are ready."

If I could cry I knew I'd be a mess I was out my seat hugging Charlie faster than Edward or anyone else could have stopped me. Charlie's reaction made me realise how I wouldn't survive without him there and vowed to take him everywhere

"I'm sure we'll find a way" Carlisle nodded his head at Charlie as Charlie smiled

"Dad I love you" I said with my arms round him

'I love you too kid whatever happens nothing will ever change that"

Nessie stood up and ran over

"Thank you granddad" she hugged him tightly lightly brushing her hand across mine and I saw all the love she felt for him.

Rosalie gasped but Charlie just pulled away from us and crouched down to Nessie's height

"I knew you were something to more than just adopted" he pulled her into a hug and looked up at Edward who had came up behind me and held me in his arms "congratulations she's beautiful"

Edward smiled and so did I feeling a weight fall of my shoulders I didn't have to hide from anyone but my mom which shouldn't be too much of a problem.

Ness ran over to Alice pulling her hand

"Come on Alice lets go pack" they both ran up the stairs Charlie staring after them. He shook his head

"That's going to take some getting used to"

There were a few chuckles before Esme asked

"Charlie are you sure your ok with this?"

"Of course, I always knew you guys were different I mean id have to be pretty stupid not to realise your different to the rest of us."

Carlisle laughed

"Yes Charlie you wouldn't have been made chief if he was stupid. But I think what Esme means is would you really give up everything to come with us.?"

"Of course"

Carlisle nodded his head

"Ok then I best get on the internet to find a bigger house for all of us" Carlisle went up stairs to his office

"I'm gunna go and start packing too bells" he walked over and kissed my head "see you guys later" he walked out and I heard his cruiser roll out the drive and down the highway at this point my family fell out the dining room leaving me and Edward to stand and stare at each other.

"Edward" i whispered

"mmm"

"Can we go to the meadow?"

"Sure. Let's go" he took hold of my hand and we ran to the clearing to the place where we had exchanged hearts where I fell in love with the most amazing creature and we lay down in the sunlight mirroring each other's position just staring at each other.

I looked at the diamond like sparkles and found myself trying to count how many sparkles there were i lost count and looked at his golden eyes

"What?" he asked quietly

"You're still beautiful"

He reached over and let his finger trace my jaw

"You're the beautiful one here Isabella not even the sun compares to you"

At this I blinked believing I was but still not good enough for him. He was an Adonis. I reached over and hovered over him I kissed him letting our tongues slowly glide against each other. From the distance came a giggle than a bark that sounded like a laugh.

We broke apart panting Edwards eyes were dark brown reminding me of the day we met I growled at being interrupted by my own daughter they came into the clearing and Jacob made his laugh and bounded towards me with Ness following close behind who then jumped into Edwards arms and Jacob licked my face. Edward looked at me with Ness on his lap and smiled making me smile, this made Jacob wolf grin at Ness and she then gave us a smile helping me feel that were making the right choice in moving.

We arrived back at our cottage an hour later whilst Ness waited for Jacob to change forms we went on ahead to collect our belongings and take them back to main house before Alice came and done this for us. Whilst picking up my year book from forks high school Edward's phone rang and I could hear it clearly

"Where are you?" Alice asked

"We're just finishing" Edward replied

"Well were leaving! Are Ness and Jacob ready?"

"Yes Alice their ready really well be there less than 20 minutes for god's sake you annoying little pixie" Edward said exasperated he then snapped the phone shut. I sensed something was wrong and walked up behind up wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his back, he clasped his hands around my arms sighing

"What's wrong my love"

At this he sighed again.

"We're leaving the place where i found my forever." He mumbled

I turned him around to look into his golden eyes

"But this is the start of our forever." I smiled so did Edward

"Thanks' love" he said kissing my lips.

"Anytime." I replied

Less than 2 minutes later we met up with Ness and Jacob at the car loaded our things into the trusty worthy Volvo and drove to the airport where the rest were awaiting our arrival.

"Glad you finally made it" Alice scowled Ness my angle skipped over and pressed her hand to her face lighting up Alice's eyes making me feel queasy, Carlisle was then approached by a timid old man who looked us all over including my dad and the wolf pack and smiled.

"Your plane is now ready Mr. Cullen." He said nodding his head. Carlisle nodded his head back.

"Right then let's go" we boarded the plane.

------------------------------Nine hours later-----------------------

We touched down in England our new home

"It's going to be cloudy today so were fine" Alice said turning around. It then went silent. Breaking the silence was the captain asking us to 'strap in'. The humans and the wolves did. Emmet's laugh boomed around the cabin then a loud smack came, Rosalie had hit him over the head this made everyone chuckle or giggle in Renesmee's case.

Landing in Birmingham, England was a smooth landing and soon we were loading our luggage into cars having already sent over our furniture and other luggage from Forks they would be arriving later on today at our new home. Taking a look around it was busy full off company looking cars and many people just desperate to dump their bags. Considering most people wanted to just get inside out the drizzle we were still getting stares I mean it's not every day you see a family this big moving half way across the world.


End file.
